Gracias a Dobby
by Taranisa
Summary: Durante la guerra hubieron muchos héroes anónimos que murieron buscando un mundo mejor, pero el más importante para Ron y Hermione fue Dobby, el valiente elfo doméstico que salvó sus vidas a costa de la de él, para que fuera felices. RW/GH, Post DH.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, si fuera así hace rato que estaría de vacaciones en una isla paradisíaca, pero lamentablemente Joanne tuvo la idea primero.

*Entra saltando y lanzando flores, llega al podio y saca su discurso* Hola a todos, este one- shot nació sólo con el gusto de reivindicar a Dobby porque se lo merece, aunque haya sido un personaje bastante psicópata a mi gusto, aunque lo valiente nadie se lo quita. En fin, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Gracias a Dobby**

* * *

Faltaban dos semanas para que la navidad callera sobre todos los habitantes de la abarrotada Madriguera, y Hermione, sentada en un mullido y cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea, tejía —O al menos hacía el intento— un calcetín de tamaño mediano, con gruesa lana roja y detalles en amarillo, al más puro estilo Gryffindor.

Cada cierto tiempo bufaba molesta cuando la escurridiza lana se enredaba entre sus dedos y varios puntos se perdían al resbalar los palillos de sus manos. En el sofá de al lado Ron la miraba divertido, paseando su mirada entre ella y el resplandeciente fuego de la chimenea. Luego que la guerra acabara y soportando las burlas de George y Ginny, su nueva compañera de bromas, habían comenzado a ser novios. Llevaban poco más de siete meses de noviazgo y habían decidido pasar sus primeras fiestas juntos como pareja, primero irían unas semanas a La Madriguera y luego pasarían el resto de los días en casa de los padres de Hermione, que habían vuelto a instalarse en su hogar luego que el ministerio de magia interviniera para devolverles la memoria.

La guerra había acabado hacía ya varios meses, pero aún así, las huellas que había dejado a su paso marcaron profundamente a los sobrevivientes, quienes desolados por las pérdidas humanas debían continuar y reconstruir el mundo que Lord Voldemort intentó destruir. La familia Weasley no era diferente. No solamente debían superar el dolor de haber perdido a uno de los suyos, sino que debían apoyar a quienes como Andrómeda Tonks quedaron completamente solos. Aquella era la razón por la cual Hermione estaba en La Madriguera, no soportaba la idea de dejar solo a Ron en un momento tan difícil para él y su familia.

Viendo que los calcetines que tan amorosamente estaba tejiendo eran un completo fracaso, desistió de su tarea, y dejando el intento de tejido sobre una mesa aledaña, se volteó a mirar a Ron. La chimenea encendida daba reflejos amarillos incandescentes a su pelirrojo cabello y se reflejaba con fervor en su azul mirada. Tenía los ojos fijos en el fuego encendido y la vista perdida en una expresión melancólica. Hermione sabía que en esos momentos la mente del chico estaba vagando por muy malos recuerdos, y no le gustaba para nada ver que se atormentaba con hechos que ya nadie podía cambiar.

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó tratando de sacarlo de sus cavilaciones y sentándose en el apoya brazos del sofá, a su lado, abrazándolo por el cuello.

—En nosotros —Respondió después de pensárselo unos segundos. Encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca de desinterés volteando a mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Ella sonrió extrañada.

—¿A sí? ¿Y qué específicamente es lo que piensas de nosotros? — Preguntó curiosa. Adoptó una mejor posición en el sofá para mirarlo a los ojos, demandante a su respuesta.

—Pienso… ―Cerró los ojos un segundo buscando las palabras correctas― Pienso en lo afortunado que fui al haber conocido a Dobby —Respondió abriendo los ojos y fijando su vista en el ardiente fuego de la chimenea. Hermione no pudo disimular su impresión ante sus palabras. Ella sabía que Ron jamás había sentido si quiera empatía hacia los elfos domésticos, pero claro, ya no estaba tan segura de eso luego de su declaración en la sala de los menesteres en plena guerra, y menuda declaración fue esa que ni ella pudo contenerse para lanzársele encima.

—¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué te sientes afortunado? —Preguntó algo confusa y frunciendo el entrecejo. Ron se acomodó en el sofá, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola de frente.

—Hermione, si no hubiéramos conocido a Dobby él nunca hubiera ido a nuestro rescate en la Mansión Malfoy ―Contestó moviendo las manos excesivamente ―Si él no hubiese ido tu habrías…―Vaciló un instante, pero se recompuso de inmediato ―tu habrías muerto y junto contigo yo también lo hubiera hecho ― Respondió con las orejas sonrojadas y la vista fija. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz del fuego.

Hermione creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos. Claro que tenía razón, sin Dobby ella hubiera muerto, y no sólo ella, todos quienes estuvieron ese día en la Mansión Malfoy lo hubieran hecho, era un argumento completamente racional, pero había algo en los ojos de Ron en el momento en que dijo que él hubiera muerto junto con ella, algo que le estrujó el estómago y la obligó a controlar una sonrisa.

Quiso responder algo, decirle que ella sentía el mismo agradecimiento por Dobby, que ella también hubiese muerto de dolor si algo le hubiese pasado, pero su boca no se abrió, simplemente no lo hizo. Últimamente Ron la dejaba muda con más frecuencia, y ella adoraba eso.

—Y sé que tú también le estás muy agradecida ―Prosiguió el chico ―Porque aunque no lo parezca, si me preocupo de lo que haces, y esos calcetines ―Apuntó con el dedo a la masa de lana enredada que pretendía ser un calcetín ―O lo que se suponga que sean, son para Dobby ¿O me equivoco?

—Por supuesto que son calcetines Ron, que no me hayan quedado completamente perfectos no quiere decir que no se parezcan a los originales — Respondió con ese tono de fingida indignación que utilizaba con él cada vez que intentaba sonar seria cuando deseaba romper a carcajadas por sus bromas —Y también tienes razón, son para él, quiero llevarlos a su tumba, para navidad — Terminó de decir bastante sonrojada al ver que su secreto ya había salido a la luz.

Ron la miró y una leve sonrisa cubrió su rostro, adoraba que Hermione se sonrojara por su causa, era una especie de triunfo que no sólo agrandaba su ego masculino, sino que también inflaba su pecho y se anidaba justo entre su estómago y su corazón, haciéndole cosquillas. Se acomodó nuevamente y tomó a Hermione de la cintura sentándola en su regazo. Hermione bastante avergonzada por haber sido descubierta con sus desastrosos calcetines para Dobby, bajó la mirada y trató de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Ron.

—No bajes la vista —Habló Ron con dulzura, tomando a Hermione del mentón y mirándola a los ojos —No tienes por qué avergonzarte, si quieres podemos intentar hacer de nuevo los calcetines, haber si está vez lucen mejor ―Continuó con una risa burlona.

—¿Insinúas que mis calcetines son un fracaso, Weasley? — Preguntó Hermione con fingida indignación y tratando se sofocar una carcajada.

—No lo insinúo, son un desastre — Afirmó Ron obteniendo un golpe de cojín por parte de Hermione y las risas de ambos —Pero podemos hacer uno entre los dos y llevárselo en noche buena, estoy seguro que si viviera lo apreciaría mucho.

Hermione miró a Ron a los ojos, y supo que aunque la guerra había destrozado a muchas familias y a ellos mismos, también los había ayudado a madurar y a aceptar sus sentimientos. Y más importante aún, a valorar la compañía y el amor del otro. Les enseñó que ellos eran uno.

—Estoy seguro que a Dobby le encantará su regalo, y también estoy seguro que le encantará saber que el regalo que él me dio es el más preciado para mí — Dijo Ron, tomando su mano y observándola sin apartar su vista. La respiración de Hermione se detuvo un momento.

—¿Qué regalo? —Preguntó, expectante.

—Tú —Dijo Ron apretando su mano. Si Hermione había aprendido algo en esa guerra, era que tenía que hacer lo que sintiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que tomó a Ron por la barbilla y lo besó con dulzura, tal como quería hacerlo y a pesar de llevar varios meses juntos y de todos los años de amistad que les precedían, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Cada vez que lo besaba sentía que el suelo se remecía a sus pies, las manos le sudaban, la respiración se le cortaba y los ojos le brillaban.

No podía creer que alguna vez dudó si podía estar enamorada de ese testarudo pelirrojo.

―Te amo ―Sintió que si no se lo decía se iba a atragantar. Sonrieron juntos.

—También te amo, Ron— Contestó recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y mirando nuevamente el crepitar de la chimenea.

Supo en ese instante que Ron tenía razón. Todos quienes sobrevivieron a la guerra le debían la vida a Dobby, sin su ayuda nada hubiera sido posible. Aquel elfo que tan valientemente dio su propia vida para salvar la de los demás, fue una pieza calve para la victoria y ella se lo reconocía. Gracias a él, quien les había dado la oportunidad de ser felices y comenzar una nueva vida en donde no existieran magos tenebrosos que amenazaran la paz, podía decir que al fin había encontrado la felicidad junto con quienes amaba, y ahí, entre los brazos de pelirrojo no pudo hacer menos que pensar: _Gracias Dobby._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Si la respuesta es _no ha estado mal aunque esperaba más sexo y rock and roll_, pueden dejar un comentario con sus quejas, las guardaré en el cajón de sugerencias y probablemente las lea el día antes de mi muerte a los noventa y tres años por cáncer al dedo meñique. En fin, muchas gracias por leer, de verdad, más aún si llegan hasta aquí, eso sí que lleva mérito. Por cierto, esta es una historia que subí hace mucho, pero borré, edité y traté de mejorar y esto fue lo que quedó, pero bueno, no doy más la lata.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
